Magic
by Hey Missy
Summary: The worst snowstorm New York ever witnessed in ages has the magical power to bring them together.
1. Magic

If someone pulled the meant to be card at the time she would have called them gross but the fact is things leaded on to it. First it was the worst snowstorm New York ever witnessed in ages, then the cab she decided to call, instead of the driver, got caught right between Manhattan and Brooklyn, she could have changed her mind and wait til things got better but she was just too driven to confront that bitchy little bitch called Jenny so she did not care ruining her brand new Gucci boots and went all the way walking – and tripping – to her building. Upon arrival things only got worst. Jenny obviously had been caught by the demands of nature as well and was at a friend's house until things calmed down, her dad was not home either, he was stuck at his gallery. Therefore the only one to greet her was – God forbid! - her brother. Dan Humphrey, the guy with the distasteful haircut, funny teeth and lousiest wardrobe Blair had ever laid her eyes on. She would have ran for her life but the truth is it was impossible to go out so she reluctantly accepted his hospitality and stayed for a while or at least until it stopped snowing – it didn't. He told her to shower and then introduced her to his sister's room so she could cover herself with clean, dry - urgh – Jenny's clothes which she did, not without a frown on her nearly freezing face. When she finally came back – a girl needs some time to choose the best outfit, in her case the least worse from that teeny bitch Jenny's_ rags – _he was waiting for her with a mug of fuming hot chocolate with a taste of...brandy? Dear Lord! Oh well, his grandmother has been giving him Brandy Hot Choc since he was twelve and nothing happened so...She sits on the couch and sips it very slowly, somewhat thankful he isn't asking her why she wants to see his sister so badly to the point she can't wait to meet on Monday at school and had to come all the way down from the Upper East. He ignores her and goes back to watching his movie. Much to his own surprise she knows what he's watching, they engage on a discussion about which was Cecil de Mille's best era and why nowadays movies are not as good. Soon they are sitting side by side guzzling down loads of hot chocolate – with a splash of brandy! They end up slightly tipsy, they start laughing at the funny things of the movies, for no reason at all, they look at each other, he is still laughing when she moves further to kiss him. It is weird at first because he wasn't even expecting it but it happens and he is happy it does. He kisses her back, it feels good for both of them, this is what a little bit of brandy and hot chocolate can do when you're young...They strip, she is beautiful and it is just so amazing how much they fit into each other. She groans and he stops immediately, she is crying, he doesn't know what to do, what to say, he never did it before. She doesn't either. They finish. It is like floating on magic and then finally they land back on earth. Her clothes are dry by now, she dresses herself while he calls a cab, he offers to take her home but she doesn't want him to. She leaves as it stops snowing. They see themselves on Monday, they don't say a word about it. Ever again.


	2. Someday

_Because someone asked me nicely..._

So it is true. Blair W. is now hooked on Dan. H's hot chocolate. Of course she could just plainly ask him for the recipe but no. Things don't work that way. She can't just ask him. She has to go there, walk her way to Brooklyn on a windy Wednesday afternoon knowing he will be alone at home. And although her toes are starting to freeze inside her Gucci boots she will do this because she has to. He opens the door and is kind enough to demonstrate sincere surprise. She steps in without waiting his invitation. "I need more," she announces. "Don't you dare..." He takes her hand and leads her to the couch. He takes a sip from his mug and pours the flaming liquid inside her open lips. She savors the sweetness for a moment before letting it run down her throat. She takes a second sip from his mouth, and then a third, finally acknowledging the brandy touch. She also acknowledges his hands under her checkered skirt, pulling on her leggings. She doesn't mind. At all. Things move fast from there, no need for simulated courtship. They have seen each other naked before. And just like before, it is passionate and breathtaking and amazing. But just like all things amazing it comes to an end. She doesn't want to go. He doesn't want to let her go. Again he does. Only when she is back to the Upper East it dawns upon her, she never got the recipe. She will have to come back. Someday.


End file.
